


More Watching

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [20]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave likes to watch and Jarrod is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Watching

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

“Hey, Jarrod.”

The lawyer looked up from a case review he was reading to find his lover standing in the doorway, blue eyes gleaming devilishly. “Hey yourself. I thought you had a prisoner transfer you had to take care of.”

Dave took off his hat and tossed it on the hall table. “Marshals came and took him off my hands themselves. So I got the rest of the afternoon free.” He came closer, licking his lips. “Maybe you and me can go for a ride?”

Jarrod’s cock stirred in his pants as he thought about the various meanings of the word ‘ride’. “I could go for that,” he said with a rakish grin of his own. “Just let me change my clothes.” He wasn’t surprised when Dave followed him into the bedroom, but his lover made no move to come closer than the doorway, he just leaned against the wall and watched Jarrod undress.

That was, until he started to pull on his pants. Then Dave walked over and stopped him as he reached into the drawer in the night table. Jarrod gasped in surprise as something smooth and cool pressed against his backside. Or several somethings, he realized as he felt the beads pop through his sphincter one by one. 

Dave slowly slid Jarrod’s pants over his hips. “Reckon that’ll keep you hard until I’m ready for you?” he drawled into Jarrod’s ear as he fastened them, making sure to play with Jarrod’s hardening cock as he did so.

Jarrod bit back a moan when he turned to face Dave and the beads shifted inside him. “Unless they make me cum in my pants first.”

Dave just chuckled. “As many times as you want, lover.”

Jarrod wondered if that might be part of Dave’s plan as they walked to the livery. Mounting his horse was an interesting experience and it was all Jarrod could do to keep control as the motion of a lope set up a delicious movement of the beads in his ass. They rode across his family’s ranch, but when his horse lurched climbing a hill, his aching cock was rubbed hard against the saddlehorn, the beads pressed against his prostate and Jarrod finally couldn’t hold on any longer. He groaned as his orgasm swept through him and hot seed filled the front of his pants.

 

Dave turned in his saddle when they got to the top of the ridge and it was easy to see from Jarrod’s face what had just happened even before he spotted the wet stain. “Liked that, did you, lover?”

“Dave…”

Dave just gave Jarrod a lecherous wink. “Only a little farther.” Dave’s own cock grew hard just thinking of Jarrod orgasming in the saddle and cumming in his pants. He knew his lover’s pleasure by itself was enough to arouse him and planned to see just how far he could get on that alone. It didn’t hurt that Jarrod’s expression, although he looked a bit uncomfortable, betrayed the pleasure he was getting from the beads moving inside him and likely the sticky feeling of his semen in his pants as well.

They soon arrived at a secluded spot they’d been to before. Dave pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted, Jarrod following suit. He bent over and mouthed the wet spot on Jarrod’s pants for a moment before he took out what he'd tucked into his pocket before they left the house. His groin tightened in anticipation. 

“Take off your clothes, lover,” he told Jarrod and Jarrod complied without complaint. Dave admired the thick cock that was already growing hard again. “I want to watch you, Jarrod,” Dave told him. “I want to get myself off watching you do the same.”

A look of surprise came over Jarrod’s face, but there was eagerness there as well.

“Lie down with your back against that tree over there.”

Jarrod moved over to the indicated area. “This one?” he asked huskily, his eyes dark with passion.

“Yeah.” Dave followed him, unbuttoning his own pants at the same time. “Make sure you spread your legs so I get a good view.”

Jarrod did as he was told, reclining against the curved tree trunk. He bent his knees, spread his legs wide and Dave could easily see the carved ring on the end of the beads nestled in between Jarrod’s buttocks. Laying the object he was carrying beside Jarrod, Dave ordered, “Use this after you take them out.”

Jarrod looked at the large carved dildo and licked his lips, sending a jolt of lust straight to Dave’s cock. “Anything you want.”

Dave moved a short distance away and sank to his knees to watch.

Jarrod started by stroking his cock slowly and worked his way to the tip. He pulled his foreskin back to fully expose the head and rolled the ring slowly between his fingers. He didn’t bother to contain himself; he let his pleasure be known with a low moan.

As that hand worked his cock, Jarrod let his other hand wander back to briefly fondle his balls on the way to his ass. Dave’s breath caught when Jarrod’s eyes locked with his and he slowly pulled the beads out of his ass one by one. Dave could see Jarrod’s muscles clench as each bead made its way through the tight opening and he stroked his own cock roughly as he watched Jarrod put the beads aside and pick up the dildo. 

Then Jarrod surprised him. He brought the carved cock to his lips and his tongue snaked out to give it a slow lick. Dave couldn’t move as he watched Jarrod slowly insert the dildo into his mouth and his cock reminded him how good it felt to have that warm flesh wrapped around it. “Damn, Jarrod,” he groaned as Jarrod slowly fucked himself in the mouth with the dildo as his hand worked his cock.

“You didn’t tell me how to use it,” Jarrod said mischievously as he pulled the dildo out of his mouth. “Got to put on a good show.” He slid it down his body until it was lightly touching his ass.

“You are a good show,” Dave assured him, his voice even deeper with his arousal.

Jarrod just smiled. His hand left his cock to grab his balls and hold them out of the way so Dave had an unobstructed view. Dave’s hand moved faster on his own cock as he watched the carved object disappear into his lover with only his saliva for lubrication.

“Fuck yourself, Jarrod,” he insisted once Jarrod had it fully inserted. “Hard and fast.”

Jarrod did as he was told, pushing the dildo inside with greater intensity and raising his hips at the same time so he was fucking it as well. His balls dropped as he reached up to again work on his cock but Dave could still see him fucking himself on the thick object. Dave started jerking himself off faster and faster as Jarrod threw back his head and groaned loudly. He saw Jarrod start twisting the dildo slightly and Jarrod’s breathing and sounds of pleasure grew louder. Finally he gave a loud cry and Dave’s cock responded when he saw the jets of milky fluid cover Jarrod’s hand and belly. He shot his own cum onto the ground and leaned back on his haunches as he finished himself off.

Dave finally came back to himself and saw Jarrod still had the dildo pushed all the way in and was moving it slightly. When Jarrod saw he had Dave’s attention, he pulled it out and Dave watched as his lover’s hole slowly closed. Then he got another thrill when Jarrod brought his cum-covered hand to his mouth and licked it clean, keeping his eyes locked on Dave’s the entire time.

“I reckon you like to be watched,” Dave said with a grin once he recovered.

Jarrod’s eyes twinkled. “As much as you like watching.”


End file.
